ruohometsankansafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Ruohometsän kansa (TV-sarja)
Ruohometsän kansa on vuosina 1999-2001 valmistunut 39-jaksoinen sarja (kolme tuotantokautta), joka perustuu samannimiseen kirjaan. Suomessa sarjasta on julkaistu vain 7 jaksoa kolmella DVD:llä. Sarja on huomattavasti enemmän lapsille suunnattu kuin elokuva tai minisarja. Takakansiteksti 'Matka Luvattuun Maahan' : Pähkinä, Vatukka, Viikka ja Liutti ystävineen ovat matkalla kohti uutta kotia. Matka on täynnä jännittäviä hetkiä ja kiperiä tilanteita. Vatukasta tulee suuri sankari, kun hän onnistuu pelastamaan Viikan ja Liutin pulasta. Kaniinit tapaavat matkalla myös uuden ystävän, kalalokki Kehaarin. Illan suussa seurue löytää tiensä Nuthangerin farmille, missä heitä odottaa uudet seikkailut. 'Pako Efrafasta' : Pähkinä tuntee vastuunsa ja haluaa perustaa suuren kaniiniyhdyskunnan uuteen asuinpaikkaan Watershipin vuorelle. Kaniineja on vain liian vähän. Lokki Kehaarilla vaikuttaa olevan ratkaisu pulmaan. Kehaar nousee siivilleen ja löytää lähellä sijaitsevan toisen kaniinilauman. Mutta jokin on selvästi vialla. Isopää ja Viikka ystävineen lähtevät tutustumaan tilanteeseen ja joutuvat keskelle hurjaa seikkailua, mistä voi selvitä vain puijaamalla suurta Kenraali Ratamoa. 'Talvisia seikkailuja' : Liutti on kutsunut kaikki suureen juhlaan, mutta koska maa on peittynyt syvään lumikinokseen ja ruokaa on vähän, juhla täytyy siirtää. Kaniinit päättävät yrittää päästä Nuthangerin farmille hakemaan ruokaa, mutta he eksyvät matkalla. Lopulta he löytävät kuitenkin suurelle maatilalle missä heille tarjotaan ruokaa ja yösija. Mutta ovatko kaniinit turvassa ja löytävätkö he takaisin ja ajoissa Liutin juhlaan? Yksityiskohtainen juoni : Kesken. Jaksot 'Ensimmäinen tuotantokausi (1999)' * Jakso 1. The Promised Land (julkaistu Suomessa) * jakso 2. Home on the Down (julkaistu Suomessa) * Jakso 3. The Easy Life * Jakso 4. Strawberry Fayre * jakso 5. The Shadow of Efrafa (julkaistu Suomessa) * Jakso 6. The Raid * Jakso 7. The Challenge to Efrafa (julkaistu Suomessa) * Jakso 8. Escape from Efrafa (julkaistu Suomessa) * Jakso 9. The Vision * Jakso 10. A Tale of a Mouse * Jakso 11. Lost * Jakso 12. Friend and Enemy * Jakso 13. Kidnapped 'Toinen tuotantokausi (2000)' *Jakso 1. Prisoner of Efrafa * Jakso 2. The Roundabout * Jakso 3. The Market * Jakso 4. The Great Water * Jakso 5. The Stand * Jakso 6. The Orchard * Jakso 7. The Great Game * Jakso 8. Winter on Watership Down: osa 1 (julkaistu Suomessa) * Jakso 9. Winter on Watership Down: osa 2 (julkaistu Suomessa) * Jakso 10. The Mysterious Visitors * Jakso 11. The Invasion * Jakso 12. Bigwig's Way * Jakso 13. The Homecoming 'Kolmas tuotantokausi (2001)' * Jakso 1. The Last Battle * Jakso 2. A New World * Jakso 3. The Wanderer * Jakso 4. The Nestling * Jakso 5. The Secret of Redstone * Jakso 6. My Fair Gull * Jakso 7. The Dark Deal * Jakso 8. Darkhaven * Jakso 9. The Eyes of Silverweed * Jakso 10. The Spy * Jakso 11. The Betrayal * Jakso 12. The Beginning of the End * Jakso 13. The Magic Triviaa * Vatukka on tässä versiossa naaras. Tämä on suututtanut monia faneja. * Hopea ei esiinny sarjassa, mutta hänen paikkansa on ottanut Maitiainen. * Voikukka on kirjassa ja elokuvassa nopein juoksija, mutta tv-sarjassa näin ei ole. * Hyzenthlay on korvattu Primrose-nimisellä naaraalla, josta tulee Pähkinän kumppani ja heillä on kolme poikasta. * Sarjan lopussa Kapteeni Kohokki pettää Kenraali Ratamon ja rakastuu Vatukkaan. * Sarjassa Ratamo on kotoisin Darkhavenin yhdyskunnasta. * Liutti on tv-sarjassa rohkeampi ja uteliaampi, kuin mitä kirjassa ja elokuvassa. Lisäksi hän johtaa junioriowslaa. * TV-sarjan lopussa Pähkinä päättää tuhota Efrafan, kun taas Ratamo haluaa rauhaa. * Sarjassa Viikka lausuu ennustukset runoina. * Sarjassa esiintyy monia uusia hahmoja, mm. Kehaarin hiiriystävä Hannah ja Darkhavenin kaniinit. * Kolmannella kaudella hahmojen ulkonäkö on muuttunut. Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Ruohometsän kansa Luokka:Sarjat